Hush Now, Quiet Now
by LucidityAcheived
Summary: Sweetie Belle visits Fluttershy for help. Things get scary. Inspired by Cupcakes.


**I've been feeling angsty, and my creative juices are low, so I made this. Based on an idea between mai friend. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony. If I did it wouldn't be rated Y.**

* * *

Sweetie Belle was walking through ponyville. She was as happy as a blankflank can be. She decided to take Twilight's advice and signed up for the talent show again, but would be the singer. With Applebloom as the designer, and Scootaloo dancing, they were a shoe-in for best musical act this year. Her saddlebag contained a beautiful blue dress with light purple trim and a musical note necklace.

She had been invited to Fluttershy's house so she could fix a small rip and add a little bell to her bracelet, which was blue like her dress. Rarity would have fixed it instead, but she was busy creating the dress designed for Scoots.

After walking about ten minutes, Sweetie found herself at the entrance of the small cottage. To her right hung a few birdcages, and to her left was what she could only guessed was a bunny hole. She raised a white hoof and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" The door opened and revealed the yellow pegasus she wanted to see. "Oh, Sweetie Belle. Would you like to come in?"

"Gladly!" Her little hooves clip-clopped on the wooden floor, and Fluttershy closed the door behind her.

"Do you have the dress?"

"Yep! Right here!" The blue saddlebag was exchanged. Fluttershy peeked at the dress.

"Oh my. This is a very pretty dress, Sweetie Belle. I made some tea if you would like a cup."

"Uh...Sure!" Sweetie seemed surprised at the fact that Fluttershy had some tea already made, but she reminded herself that this was Fluttershy.

"Great! The tea is right on the coffee table over near the couch. Try not to spill to much. I mean...if that's alright..." She seemed to shrink into the floor. "I'll just set this dress on the shelf, so I can find the right thread."

Sweetie walked over to the table and poured a herself a cup, not spilling a drop. She sipped cautiously, not knowing the flavor. She smiled at the taste and drank the entire cup.

"This tea is amazing! What's in it?"

Fluttershy made a small smile that appeared to be a kind one, but had evil written behind it.

"Lets just say...this tea is a rarity to come by, and it has a generous amount of fabulosity."

"Huh?" Sweetie was confused by the somewhat poetic words coming out her friend's mouth. Suddenly, she felt very dizzy.

"Did I mention the beauty sleep powder?" Fluttershy told the fainting filly. She praised herself for throwing in another hint. She could have told the filly straight to her face as soon as she drank the tea, but it was more fun to see them wake up and look confused than to see them screaming and hollering.

It was more fun to kill a frequently screaming pony than one that had run out of energy to fight back. More blood.

* * *

"Huh?" Sweetie Belle had just woken up. She was in an uncomfortable position, so naturally she tried to stretch. There was a sharp pain in her hooves from the effort, so she stopped. Curiosity pulled her eyes to her hooves, and she was shocked from what she saw. There was a metal ring, a thick one at that, holding down her front legs. A glance down confirmed that they were not the only ones being held back. Two larger rings helped hold her down by her neck and middle.

"Help me! Somepony, anypony, help me!" She sighed in relief when she saw angel hop down the steps. "Angel! You need to get Fluttershy right away, 'cuz I think I'm in trouble!"

"I'm already here..." Fluttershy came out of the shadows.

"Please, Fluttershy, help!"

"It's okay Sweetie, I know."

"Know what?"

The older pony made a small, and nearly unnoticeable smirk. "Remember that tea? The one I said was 'a rarity to come by'?"

She thought for a moment, before nodding her head as much as the rings allowed her. "Yep."

Fluttershy chuckled. "Did you notice the little crumb of something before you passed out?"

"I...I don't think so."

She held out the cup, which was now empty of its contents. Sweetie Belle looked into the cup. It was white, sharp at one end, and had a blue circle at the other end with a little hole in the center.

"It's some fancy sugar, right?"

"Think long and hard about what I said about the tea."

"Uh..." She was still as confused as before. She wasn't one for poems or fancy writing.

"I'll give you as much time as you need, call me when you're ready, and I just might let you out of those rings." She walked into a room in the corner and shut the door, smirking while doing so.

Once the door shut, Sweetie struggled for a bit but stopped as the only thing she accomplished was getting some sores where the rings rubbed. Left with no other options, she decided to think. A rarity to come by. Rarity. Rarity! Did she help with the tea? No, she wouldn't have done that if it got her coat dirty. But the sugar...her eyes...her horn... She just couldn't think straight! What was that thing about unicorn anatomy? The thing Twilight taught the young unicorns in her class?

* * *

_"Now as you all know, a thing that sets us Single Horns, or the more common name 'unicorns', apart from pegasi and earth ponies, is the horn. This is a more powerful appendage than the wing of a Cloud Fountain Horse, but not as necessary as the hooves of the Terra Tails. Everypony knows about the hard yet velvety coating on the outside of the horn to protect the magical gland on the interior, the Wish Gland. But what only unicorns and a few doctors know about is the somewhat rubbery substance to protect the Wish Gland from becoming damaged. This substance is called Alinium*. It's what causes the glowing effect on the outside of the horn when a unicorn performs magic." Twilight levitated a nearby object. "As you can see, the color of my Alinium is purple. The same color as my eyes. It's the same for everypony else. For example, when Sweetie Belle can use magic, her horn will glow green."_

_Said white unicorn raised a hoof. "But how did scientists find this out?"_

_Twilight gave a little smile. "This may sound sort of disgusting, but long ago, several artist studied corpses to learn anatomy. They probably took a little snip of a horn off and made connections." Sweetie nodded in response._

_"Any other questions? Good. Now, this year you're going to learn a little about reproduction and, uh, other anatomy." She blushed a little._

* * *

Oh. My. Celestia.

She hasn't seen Rarity since yesterday. She got a letter saying that she had to go to Fillydelphia for a little to pick up supplies, but it wasn't in the usual cursive. It was a little more curvy.

Fluttershy killed Rarity. Sweetie started to cry silent tears, leaving watermarks on her cheeks and chest where they fell.

"You didn't, kill her, did you?" No answer. "DID YOU!" Her voice cracked.

"I don't know..." Fluttershy came out from the room. "Did I?"

She was wearing a dress not unlike her one to the gala. It was the same style, but an eyesore, as Rarity would have called it. The dress itself was made out of fur. Fur that was as colorful as ponyville at a convention. It was stitched so well that it would have been like wearing single colored fur. Except there were patches of pink, green, purple, tan, every color of the rainbow and some in between. She had some curled up wings on the sides that were made of different colored feathers and scales from ponies of other species. The bottom had little fringes of hair as diverse as the fur patches. Some curly, others straight, and some frizzy and uneven.

Her accessories were just as gruesome. Her tail had feather clips most likely from other pegasi. The end of it was adorned with a bow covered in spikes of unicorn horns. Her mane was left blank aside from a regular hair clip to hold her hair back. A necklace covered in feathers and fur decorated her neck, the small beads from any pegasi that decorated their feathers clinking as she strided forward. She stared at Sweetie longer, who was now widening her eyes in shock. She grabbed her chin and forcefully pushed her head up to look her in the eye. "Did I!?"

"You...you...killed my sister..." She thought Fluttershy and Rarity were the best of friends, and no friend would do this.

A sadistic smile spread across the older mare's face. Letting go of the filly's head, she spoke in a soothing tone. "She's right here, with us, over there," She pointed to the place where Angel was sitting. He was rubbing his hand up and down the soft fur of her leg, which was missing a few bits. Rarity had no cutie mark, tail, or eyes. Her mouth wide open in horror. The icing on the cake was the top half of her horn chopped off. Blood stains everywhere.

"Ah..." Sweetie started to speak, but shut her mouth when a hoof hit her horn.

"These are the rules," Fluttershy broke the silence, "Number one, do as I say. Number two, don't talk back. Number three, if you feel the need to scream, go right ahead. The walls are soundproof, believe me. It's been tested many times," She smiled like a maniac. "Number four, fight back, and more pain will come. As punishment for not following the rules, first offense earns you an ear on the floor. Second, a limb and alcohol in the wound. Third," Pause. "You'll be a blank flank forever. Don't be like the other twenty, be the first to stay alive, got it?"

Sweetie had no choice but to nod, or she hoped so, if that was what Fluttershy wanted.

"Good." She sighed in relief. "Now, lets start off easy, shall we?" She walked over to a conveniently placed table. Well, convenient for her, not so much for the nervous unicorn. On it laid an assortment of knives, chemicals, and a box that contained who knows what. She eyed the knives then picked up a pair of scissors off to the side. "You know, I've always been jealous of Rarity's fur, but I didn't want to ruin the doll. Maybe you have the same fur..."

Sweetie Belle clenched her eyes shut. She could feel the light touch of cold metal. She shivered from the touch. A snip sound was heard. "That's a good Sweetie Belle, stay still..." Remembering what she had said earlier, Sweetie didn't dare move. A few more snips and then Fluttershy spoke. "I just cut off a patch of fur near your shoulder. If you listen to me, it can be hidden by your mane. I have to go feed Angel. Stay here. I don't want to hurt you."

As Fluttershy walked away, she thought of another plan. Originally, she was going to kill her, but this idea seemed better.

"Maybe..."She started talking to herself. "Maybe, she could work with me...and we would be unstoppable!" She posed a bit as she said the last part. "Maybe...just maybe...

* * *

**Please review! By review I mean vote for what you think Fluttershy should do. I really don't know, and I want to see what you want to happen. So just say if Fluttershy should kill Sweetie or join forces with her.**

**And please read my other story, Sunspots. It's a more tame and an adventure story. I think you'd like it.**

**Bye!**


End file.
